A Group Project
by sdl90
Summary: No matter what they would only want each other, but that didn't mean they couldn't have some consensual fun with one more person. Finn/Rachel/Santana Smut


So basically this is the dirtiest thing I've _ever_ written but I'm pleased with how it turned out. For some reason the idea of Finn, Rachel and Santana together has been in my mind for a while now and I wanted to see how it would play out...which led to this. So if you're into threesomes, you'll probably like this.

Also, I'd like to give a huge thanks to Hannah (or rach-studson on Tumblr) for helping me out with this. Seriously, she's great and if you have a Tumblr you should follow her. :)

* * *

><p>Rachel had never kissed a girl before so when the bottle landed on her she was rather nervous. Santana's eyes smoldered as she crawled forward to kiss Rachel for spin-the-bottle, in front of her boyfriend and the rest of the glee club. The Latina placed her hand on Rachel's neck and pulled her forward to press her cherry red lips against Rachel's pink ones.<p>

It was strange; Rachel had never found herself attracted to women before and though she was pro-gay obviously as her fathers were gay and her best friend was gay, she could never picture herself with a woman, especially since she had the best boyfriend ever in Finn. Yet, kissing Santana was proving to be something totally, unexpectedly amazing.

She had been reserved at the thought of playing spin-the-bottle now that she was with Finn again but they were solid enough in their relationship that they knew it was just a game and that any kisses they had to give or receive would not be anything more than quick meaningless pecks. It wasn't fun being the only two people not participating so they played along. It had been slightly awkward when Finn spun the bottle and it landed on Puck but they muddled through at the urging and unrelenting pressure of the group. Neither man looked at each other for the rest of the night.

So now because Finn and Rachel had decided to play the game Rachel was sitting on Puck's living room floor sucking face with her former, sometimes still, enemy. All the straight guys – including Finn – and Brittany were cheering them on and hollering words of praise. Rachel had just wanted to make it a quick peck like she and Finn had agreed upon but Santana wouldn't release her head and after a few seconds Rachel found herself going with it. Then Santana's tongue started to pry her lips open, begging for entrance and for some reason, Rachel let her in. Then to her utter astonishment, she pressed her tongue back against hers.

As Finn watched the only two women he'd ever had sex with make out in front of him, he knew he should be agitated or furious or whatever but it was just so fucking hot he couldn't bring himself to be mad. His pants were growing tighter as he imagined what it would look like if they made out naked and he fought not to let a moan of wanton pleasure escape his mouth.

Then Rachel was rather abruptly ripped away from Santana by Brittany who wanted to move the game along as it was now her turn and Santana and Rachel showed no signs of stopping.

Once she was sitting comfortably back against Finn, Rachel's head cleared a little. Had she really just made out with Santana Lopez and kind of liked it? Rachel looked warily from Finn who was grinning down at her cheesily to Santana who was glancing between her and Brittany who was kissing Mike.

"You okay?" Finn asked lowly in Rachel's ear when he noticed she looked a little off.

She shook her head. "Mhm, fine." She looked away lost in her thoughts as the game moved on.

The party ended a few hours later for Finn and Rachel after a few drinks more and a quickie in Puck's bathroom. Kurt, being the only sober one, drove everyone where they needed to be then drove home bringing Rachel and Blaine back to their place with them since their parents were out of town that weekend and Rachel had received special permission from her dads since she told them Finn would be staying at Puck's that weekend. Of course he wasn't, but they didn't need to know that.

Rachel spent the remainder of the weekend either entwined with Finn in his sheets or snuggled up on the couch watching movies with him on one end while Kurt and Blaine were on the other. The events of the party had completely left her head being replaced by the warm and fuzzies she felt whenever with Finn.

Then Monday came and everything changed.

Rachel was sitting at her desk reading over her homework waiting for Mr. Schuester to come in to start Spanish when a book slammed down on her desk in front of her making her jump. "Geez Santana! You scared me," Rachel announced as she clutched her now crumpled homework to her chest.

"I needed to be sure I'd get your attention." The girl smirked at her as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We need to talk."

"What about?" Rachel asked nervously. Santana never spoke to her at school outside of glee if she didn't have to.

"That kiss-"

"Santana, it was a game. That's it; nothing more," Rachel said quickly trying to shut the conversation down before it could begin.

"Come on, we both know it was a little more than that. You stuck your tongue in my mouth!"

"Would you please keep your voice down?" Rachel hissed as she looked around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. She didn't need the whole of McKinley knowing what she and Santana had done on Friday.

"You can pretend all you want that you didn't feel something but we both know you did and that is why you're getting so defensive."

Rachel huffed and shook her head but she knew Santana was right. "I don't know why you care. You hate me and besides, I love Finn and I'm not going to throw away what I have with him because you think I want to make out with you again!"

"Who said you didn't love Finn and needed to throw away anything? It's very possible to have feelings for multiple people at once as I'm sure you already know since it's happened to you on multiple occasions. And I care because honestly, you're a pretty good kisser and I'd like to know if that extends to other things." She smiled suggestively as her eyes traveled downward.

Rachel looked at her skeptically. She couldn't be saying what she thought she was saying…could she? "What do you mean?"

"Look, I realize you and Frankenteen are ironclad right now and in love or whatever and I'm not trying to wreck that…again, but I was thinking maybe I could join you two sometime. If it's alright with both of you. I'm going to assume Man-Boobs won't have a problem with it so that basically leaves the decision up to you." Santana leaned closer to Rachel. "So think about it and text me when you've come to a decision." She smiled at her once more then stood up straight and walked out of the classroom to get to her own first period.

Rachel stared down at her desk contemplating Santana's offer. Had she really just asked to have sex with her and Finn? She often criticized Finn's body and frequently reminded him of how awful he had been when they had slept together and Santana treated Rachel much the same way. How was it that one random kiss during a drunken game of spin-the-bottle had Santana going out of her way to ask to join them for a threesome?

Once Mr. Schuester entered the classroom Rachel tried to push the thoughts of Santana and threesomes from her mind but it was no use. Throughout the day they kept creeping back in as she seemed to have every class with either Finn or Santana and when they got to glee it got even worse.

The entire rehearsal Santana kept moving closer to Rachel and would occasionally brush her hand over her backside or graze her boobs all while smirking at her and eye-fucking her like nothing else. She swore Santana was ready to throw her down right there on the stage in front of everyone.

While Santana did all this it did not go unnoticed by Finn. Whenever they'd break and Mr. Schue would start talking Finn would move over to Rachel and as discreetly as possible ask why Santana kept gravitating toward her. Rachel just replied with 'I don't know' every time trying to get him to drop the topic. It was neither the time nor the place to discuss why Santana was trying to get into Rachel's pants…or more appropriately under her skirt.

Once glee ended Rachel walked off to the wings to grab her stuff along with Finn when Santana called out her name from behind them. Both turned to look at her as she walked up.

"Any thoughts on my proposal?"

Rachel glanced back and forth between Finn and Santana multiple times before responding. "I, uh, I haven't thought about it at all," Rachel lied unconvincingly. The question had been on her mind all day and she honestly wasn't sure what to do. For one, Rachel wasn't sure if Finn would even be willing to go along with such a thing and two, did Rachel really want to? Wouldn't it be weird having a threesome with the girl who took your boyfriend's virginity and used to constantly compare herself to? Also Rachel wasn't into women. But why did she find herself wanting to say yes and drag her and Finn back to her house then?

Santana could totally see through her though. "For an actress, you're not a very good liar, Berry. Like I said, text me when you're ready so we can set something up." Santana smooched the air in Rachel's direction then walked off waving goodbye over her shoulder.

"Okay, seriously, what the hell was that Rachel? First she keeps 'accidentally' bumping into you all rehearsal and now she's asking about proposals? What is going on?" Finn asked completely confused by the situation. Santana and Rachel for the most part did not get along so why was Santana acting this way?

Rachel sighed and her cheeks began to pink at the thought of what she was about to reveal to Finn. "Finn, what are your thoughts on…threesomes?"

Finn's eyebrow arched significantly as his eyes widened. "Um, uh, I, uh," he cleared his throat as he tried to put words together that would make sense. "They're…hot I guess. I mean, I don't ever plan on having one because I only want you but I mean that would be…hot."

Rachel's face fell a little as Finn said he would never have one. "Even if I wanted to have a threesome you wouldn't partake in one?"

Finn's mouth fell open at the question. "Y-you would want one?"

"Maybe. If it were with the right people."

Finn's brain stopped functioning as his girlfriend's admission that she might have a threesome sank in. "Just out of curiosity, who, um, would the right people be?" he asked. "You know hypothetically speaking."

Rachel giggled as Finn licked his suddenly dry lips quickly. "Well obviously you and I," Rachel paused, "and Santana."

"Santana?" he asked incredulously. He looked around confused. "Santana? Santana Lopez?"

"Finn, how many other Santana's do we know?"

"But you'd really have a threesome with me and Santana?"

Rachel shrugged. "I never would have considered it before but Santana asked if she could join us sometime and I know that it's a fantasy of most guys and honestly after that kiss with Santana I kind of think it would be interesting to know what sex with a woman is like. She was quite a good kisser actually. Not as good as you but, still good," Rachel explained quickly to the floor.

Finn swallowed thickly while visions of Rachel and Santana together floated through his brain. He never thought in a million years Rachel would ever be down for something like this and though he was committed to only Rachel emotionally, mentally and sexually, come on; it was a threesome with two extremely hot chicks with permission from his girlfriend! What guy would turn that down? Especially since there was no risk of emotions by the third party to mess things up since Santana didn't appear to have a soul.

"Finn?" Rachel said quietly pulling Finn from his thoughts.

"Are you saying Santana asked to be in a threesome with us and you're thinking about saying yes? Because I'm totally down with that."

Rachel had a feeling if Finn had a tail it would be wagging excitedly right now. "I'm considering it but there are a few things I want to know first."

"Like what?" Finn moved closer to Rachel and rubbed her arms up and down.

She looked up at him with worry in her eyes. "You only love me right? You won't leave me or screw around behind my back because of this?"

Finn's brow scrunched. "Rachel, I would never leave you or screw around behind your back. The only reason I'm even okay about this is because you're okay with it and it's not exactly cheating since we'll both be there and we're both okay with it. I only want to be with you though and you should know that. I don't want Santana or any other girl. Got it?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head at him. She knew he was right and telling the truth. No matter what they would only want each other, but that didn't mean they couldn't have some consensual fun with one more person. Finn pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"My dads won't be home until late tonight if you want to come over," Rachel mumbled into Finn's chest before pulling away. "And I can text Santana to come over…"

"You really want to do this? You weren't like messing with me?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. Santana really asked to join us and I'm really going to tell her yes if we both want this."

"I'm okay with it if you are."

"I'm more than okay with it."

An hour later Finn and Rachel were upstairs waiting for Santana to change out of her Cheerios uniform and come over. Rachel was nervously pacing while Finn was lying out on her bed.

"I wonder what it will be like. Do you think we should set up some rules or something?"

"What kind of rules?" Finn asked sitting up more.

"I-I don't know. Rules about how far we're willing to go."

"If we make rules we should wait until Santana gets here to include her. She might have some herself."

"True." Rachel plopped down on her bed next to Finn who took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I love you so much." He kissed the back of her hand and Rachel smiled.

She licked her lips a little. "I love you too. Thanks for doing this with me."

"No, thank you!" Finn replied nodding his head with a cheesy grin and an appreciative tone. Rachel laughed at him. "Do you realize Puck hasn't even had a threesome yet? He's going to be jealous as hell if he finds out."

"You aren't going to tell him are you? I don't want the entire school to know, although it might help you with the football guys. But you can't tell them!"

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. That can be rule one."

Just then a knock on the front door caught their attention and Rachel stood up to get it. She jogged down the stairs and smoothed out her dress and hair before opening the door. Rachel turned the knob and opened it to reveal Santana wearing a black and white striped dress of her own with electric blue thigh highs and knee high black boots complete with a leather jacket over top. Rachel gulped as she allowed Santana into her house.

"So where are we doing this?" Santana asked as she pulled her jacket off and hung it on the hook.

"M-my room. I have a lock on my door in case my dads decide to come home early for some reason. Finn's already upstairs."

Santana smiled at Rachel. "Of course he is. Have you been practicing without me?"

Rachel let out an uneasy chuckle. "No, we were actually doing homework until neither of us could concentrate anymore." She started up the stairs with Santana following behind. "So, Finn and I were talking and we were thinking that maybe we should make up some rules or something." Rachel pushed her door open and Finn sat up as the girls entered the room, Rachel closing the door and locking it behind her.

"What kind of rules exactly?"

"Well for one, we aren't going to tell anyone about this. This is not something McKinley or even the glee club needs to know about," Rachel explained.

"Okay. Anything else?"

Finn answered. "That was all we had come up with so far."

"I only have two rules which should be easy enough to follow." Santana started unzipping her boots. "One, I don't do anal. Never could get into it. I give props to gay men though. Why anyone would call them pansies is beyond me because that shit hurts. Two, Frankenteen needs to wear a condom if he's going to fuck me because I do not need little Finn-poles swimming around inside me."

"I second both rules," Rachel announced raising her hand. Though Rachel and Finn didn't use condoms as she was on birth control, she didn't want Finn going without one while with Santana. Rachel felt that not using one was something only she and Finn should share as a way to keep some intimacy only between them.

Santana chuckled. "Other than that, I'm open to anything." She shrugged. "So let's start."

"That's it. No one has any other rules?" Rachel asked looking between Santana and Finn. They both shook their heads. "How exactly are we supposed to start? Have you ever done this before?" Rachel looked at Santana.

"No. If you want to just start with Finn I'll find a good time to come in. Just don't take too long."

Rachel nodded her head and walked over to her bed. She took a deep breath and crawled onto it towards Finn who smiled at her. "I love you baby," he mumbled.

"I love you too," Rachel replied with a wide grin.

"Oh please with the feelings," Santana groaned, rolling her eyes as she started tugging her dress off over her head. Rachel looked back at her just in time to see the dress go over her head and reveal the matching lacy red underwear set she had on. Feeling a little overwhelmed suddenly, Rachel looked back at Finn and focused on him. She could do this, she wanted to do this and nothing was going to stop her.

Rachel made it to Finn and straddled his outstretched legs, capturing his lips in a searing kiss as she started pushing his plaid shirt off. Finn worked on undoing his pants and Rachel pulled his t-shirt off too. She raked her nails down his chest as she pressed her lips to his once more.

Suddenly Rachel could feel hands that didn't belong to Finn on her back, pulling the zipper of her dress down. She pulled away from Finn's kiss and turned to see Santana kneeling to her right behind her beginning to undress her. Complying with Santana's actions, Rachel started pulling the dress off her body. Her underwear wasn't as conventionally sexy as Santana's but it was cute. She wore a simple light blue satin bra and a pair of cute light blue bikini briefs covered in little roses.

She went back to kissing Finn, whose hands were running up and down her back while Santana moved Rachel's hair out of the way to kiss her shoulder and neck. At the same time she grazed her fingers along Rachel's abdomen, sneaking her pinky just below the elastic of her panties. Rachel placed her hand over Santana's and at first she thought it was to pull her hand away but instead, Rachel guided it lower until Santana could feel the small patch of hair just above the slit Rachel was moving her hand even lower towards. Finally she could feel how wet Rachel had become already forcing a mewl of pleasure out of her own body.

"Who are you wet for? Me or him?" she asked with a smile as she whispered into Rachel's ear.

"B-both," Rachel cried out with honesty as Finn started kissing down Rachel's neck. Rachel felt him unhook her bra. She let it slide down her body then threw it off to the side, pressing her bare chest against Finn's while Santana dipped her fingers inside Rachel and lightly massaged her spot. She whined as Santana applied a little more pressure.  
>Santana pressed her chest up against Rachel's back and ran her free hand up her stomach to cup her breast while her other hand continued to work Rachel's pussy. She leaned into Santana more as Finn kissed down her body stopping only to suck on her nipple.<p>

Then Rachel pulled Santana's fingers out and shoved Finn back so suddenly he was rather stunned. "I want to make it last," she said in a shy voice as she got off Finn and started pulling his pants and boxers off him then pulled her own panties off.

"Nice, Berry," Santana commented, tilting her head as she looked at Rachel's completely naked body. "Who knew under all those awful clothes there was a hot body?"

"I did," Finn added, smirking at Rachel who was biting her lip and smiling shyly back.

But then she realized just what Santana said. "Hey! My clothes are not awful! They're vintage!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just continue, shall we?" Santana took Rachel's hand and pulled her back onto the bed so they both were leaning over Finn's body. Santana smiled as she took Rachel's head and kissed her gently at first until Rachel gripped the other girl's hair in her fists and deepened the kiss.

All the while Finn was growing harder by the second watching his girlfriend and another girl make-out naked over his body. Was this real life? Then Rachel wrapped her hand around his length and lightly ran her fingers up and down.

"Come here," Santana breathed out huskily, breaking her kiss with Rachel and beckoning her to follow. Rachel complied while Finn eagerly sat up wondering what Santana had up her sleeve.

Santana pushed Rachel back against the headboard and leaned over her kissing her on the lips once more before starting down her body. Finn swallowed hard as he realized what she was about to do. He licked his lips and started palming himself as he lay next to Rachel.

Rachel's hips bucked up as Santana got to her pelvis, wanting to feel her mouth where the desire burned the most. Cunnilingus was something she and Finn had only done a few times so far but it was one of her favorite things in the world. She wondered how Santana, as a woman and knowing what women want, would compare to Finn. She whined when Santana kissed her mound lightly before swiping her tongue up her slit quickly. Rachel trembled under her and pressed her hands against the headboard for support.

"Finn!" she cried out. Santana was slightly taken aback by Rachel calling out Finn's name while she was the one going down on her so she stopped. Rachel's head popped up.

"Why'd you stop?" she moaned.

"In case you didn't notice Finn isn't the one making you moan right now."

"I know. I was calling him over to me." She smiled wickedly. "I want to suck him off." She bit the tip of her finger innocently while Finn's cock twitched and he smiled brightly.

"Oh. Well, as we were then." Santana ducked her head back down while Finn got on his knees and crawled up to Rachel's head. She pulled his head down to kiss him first then her lips made their way down over his torso until they got to his lower abdomen.

She took Finn in her hand and looked up at him through her lashes as she darted her tongue out to lick his tip. She opened her mouth and took him in. As she took him about halfway in, Santana slid her fingers back inside Rachel to brush along her spot forcing a moan from Rachel's throat. The vibrations sent shockwaves through Finn who tightly fisted Rachel's hair.

"Oh God, Rachel. That feels so good." Finn looked down at her to watch her slide off him and smile. She went back in but this time Finn thrust his hips forward and held Rachel's head still.

Below Rachel's waist Santana was working her clit furiously trying to get the smaller, louder girl off. She glance up at Finn basically skull-fucking her and felt her own pussy grow even wetter. Just because she considered herself a lesbian that didn't mean she didn't appreciate penis still. After all, they did feel good and even though Finn had totally sucked the first time they were together, he proved the theory about foot size being in direct relation to penis size.

Santana ran her hand up Rachel's stomach to caress her breast and was not unpleasantly surprised when Rachel's fingers intertwined with hers. Seconds later Santana could feel Rachel's walls clench tightly around her fingers while her nub pulsated rapidly between her lips. Wetness spilled from her all over Santana's face and she found herself smiling at being able to get Rachel Berry off.

As Rachel came she had to pull Finn out of her mouth to keep from biting down on him but she didn't release him from her grip. She cried out loudly, holding Santana's head against her yelling 'don't stop' over and over while her head flew back and her back arched up.

Slowly the stars faded from her vision and she could breathe again as her body came to rest on the bed. Her chest rose and fell with effort as she tried to regain normal body function. She opened her eyes once she realized they were closed to find Santana staring at her triumphantly and Finn looking a little jealous.

"Has the overgrown Cabbage Patch Doll ever made you feel that good?" Santana asked crossing her arms over her chest and staring down Finn who narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Santana, don't," Rachel warned as she sat up. "This isn't a competition…but for the record, yes, Finn has...on multiple occasions." She gave him a small smile to which he smirked.

"I seriously do not believe that."

"Is that a challenge?" Finn asked raising his eyebrows at her. "I've improved a lot since we were together. I'm pretty confident I could have you screaming."

Santana looked surprised. "Well aren't we cocky." She stuck her hand out. "You're on. If you can get me off to the point I'm screaming, I'll stop making fun of how disappointing you were in the sack." Finn took her hand and shook.

"Deal. So, uh..." Finn wasn't entirely sure how to go about doing this. "What do you want me to do?"

"Lay down." She shoved Finn back so he was lying out flat. "We'll go with my personal favorite, oral with a bit of fingering." She leered at him before standing up on the bed.

"Why am I lying down then? Shouldn't you be?" Finn asked with minor confusion as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Santana shook her head. "Just lay down." She pushed his head back and pulled Rachel forward. "Get on." She pointed to Finn's erection.

Rachel straddled Finn's hips and positioned herself directly over his cock. She sank down letting him fill her then sat still. Santana removed her panties and stood over Finn's head facing Rachel giving him a fantastic view of her pussy. She looked down at him.

"You ready down there Hudson?"

He gulped and squeezed Rachel's thighs as he shook his head. Santana bent her knees and pressed her hands against Finn's chest to make herself comfortable before pressing her slick center against his face.

Finn grabbed Santana's hips and repositioned her so that he could actually breathe and use his mouth rather than his nose. She giggled a little at how it tickled but quickly the sensations went from a laughing matter to a pleasurable one. Finn hadn't been joking when he said he'd improved or maybe he'd just always been this good. She couldn't actually be sure as they hadn't gotten quite this intimate back then.

While Santana rode Finn's face to great reward, Rachel rode his cock. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open in a silent whine as she swiveled her hips in a circular motion when she felt a hand on the back of her head pulling her forward.

Santana sucked on Rachel's neck making her mumble unintelligible words in appreciation. She kept sucking until Finn pressed on her g-spot just the right way making Santana sit bolt upright, tensing as she orgasmed.

"Oh fuck me!" she screamed out as her juices spilled out all over Finn's mouth and she fluttered around his fingers.

Finn didn't relent until Santana had pried herself off him to rest on the bed next to him and Rachel who were still going at it. As she controlled her breathing she watched Rachel pull Finn into a sitting position and rock her body back and forth on him while licking at Finn's glistening face. Santana was still so turned on she thought she might come again just from the sight of Rachel lapping up her wetness from another person's body.

Rachel tugged on Finn's bottom lip with her teeth, smiling as she let go before lightly pecking him again. She rolled her pelvis and Finn's face changed going from a smile of his own to that strained 'o' he makes when he finally comes.

He moaned as he swelled and spilled into Rachel harder than he ever had before. She hugged his head to her chest where he stopped moving momentarily to savor the feeling. Santana had waited long enough however and was ready for more.

"Okay, you need to clean up because I really do not need Finn's spunk on or in me in any capacity," Santana announced, breaking the lovebirds out of their reverie. They both turned to stare at the girl before Finn looked back at Rachel with a playful grin.

"I'll take care of that." With a minor squeal, Finn lifted Rachel off him and threw her down onto the bed with a feral growl. She giggled as Finn grazed his lips down her body until Santana gripped his hair and ripped him away from Rachel.

"Uh hello! Threesome! What about me?"

"Well whatdaya wanna do?"

Rachel raised her hand to interject. "Considering I'm the only one here who hasn't ever gone down on a female, perhaps I could give it a try?" She shrugged at Santana as if asking if that would be okay.

Santana grinned devilishly. "Are you sure you aren't bisexual?"

"Can't a girl just be curious?"

"If you want to..." Santana crawled forward as Rachel sat up and pushed her back to lean against the headboard.

Rachel was shaking in nervous excitement. It was one thing to have a girl go down on her but another for her to return the favor. She had never done this before and Santana was quite experienced with it. Though it didn't really matter as she would more than likely never find herself in this position again, Rachel found herself wanting to do this well. She had conquered every other hill she'd ever come across, why not this one?

Santana watched her, waiting for her to make a move while Finn stared dumbfounded at his girlfriend about to eat out another girl. How do you even words?

Unsure of herself, Rachel got between Santana's legs and started out kissing her mouth just like she would with Finn before a blowjob. As she thought about it Rachel became more confident. If she could give Finn a killer blowjob she could certainly go down on a woman! She was a woman, she knew what they wanted and where. If Finn could figure it out, she could.

Rachel kissed and licked her way down Santana's ripped body until she got to her belly button. She drew back and turned her head to look at Finn. "I believe you were going to help me clean up?" she suggested with an eyebrow waggle, stretching her body out and shaking her ass flirtatiously at him.

Finn scrambled to get comfortable behind her and once so, swiped his finger up her slit collecting the mixture of her wetness and his cum before licking it off.

It was a strange taste, him and Rachel, but it was hardly a bad one. Rachel was so sweet that he could never get enough and since he'd had a lot of fruit that day, he didn't taste half bad either. He ran his thumb over her opening again and this time leaned forward to press his tongue against her. She shuddered and more wetness spilled from her.

Rachel bit down hard on her lip as her eyes closed. When they re-opened she remembered Santana was below her waiting. Her hips were gyrating on the bed as her fingers danced over her now exposed breasts, tugging on her nipples. Rachel smirked and slid her hands up Santana's smooth inner thighs spreading her legs wide enough to get her head between them comfortably.

Confident and beyond turned on Rachel leaned forward and pressed gentle, tender kisses along her mound while her fingers slowly found their way into her folds. She moistened her fingers with Santana's juices and thrust two of them into her forcing a loud call of 'God' from Santana's mouth. Her back arched as Rachel tickled her walls trying to locate just the right spot while her mouth found her bundle of nerves. She swirled her tongue around the pink bud and before sucking it between her lips then lightly pressing her tongue against it. Santana writhed around, her fingers gripping the sheets tightly while Rachel fought to keep focus as Finn had begun rubbing on her own g-spot.

"Fuck me!" Santana screeched out suddenly gripping Rachel's hair and pulling her up to kiss her. She sucked the excess wetness from her tongue and lips.

Finn had fallen face first into the bed as he had not realized Santana was dragging Rachel away from him. He propped himself up on his hands a little disgruntled until his eyes found Santana and Rachel making out, bodies pressed together and hands in places he never thought they'd be. A goofy grin crossed his face.

He had to admit he felt a little left out though.

"Um, I'm still here," he said coming to lie next to the girls. Rachel pulled away from their heated kiss. She looked between Finn and Santana.

Santana motioned for Rachel to sit up. Shifting to lay sideways on the bed rather than up and down but still on her back, Santana bent her knees and told Rachel to sit on her thigh and straddle her so their pussies would rub together. She told Finn to stand up and lean against the wall thus solving the problem. She and Rachel would be free to fuck while Rachel simultaneously performed oral on her boyfriend. They found it was a compromise everyone could agree on.

Rachel began grinding against Santana, the friction something fierce against her clit while she held her leg to get even closer with one hand and stroked Finn with the other.

Finn was ridiculously hard watching Rachel and Santana scissor. Sure, he'd seen it in porn before and he'd maybe-definitely-fantasized about Rachel with another girl. What could he say; there was just something insanely sexy about two women fucking each other. To witness it firsthand however was practically a miracle. He knew Santana had only been interested because she wanted Rachel but it didn't matter because he knew Rachel wasn't leaving him. She was just genuinely curious as to how sex with a woman was and they were both finding that girl-on-girl action was hot and erotic as fuck.

It was even hotter when he was included. Rachel had taken him into her mouth and as usual was giving him a mind-blowing blowjob. She sucked on his cock like a sex goddess, as if she'd been nurturing the skill for years rather than only a few months. He wasn't sure if it was pure, raw talent or practice on cucumbers or something or both, but whatever she was doing to be that good was working.

Her tongue grazed over his frenulum making him shiver then moved up to lave over his tip. She stared up at him the entire time she worked his member and rode Santana's pussy, the eye contact making everything so much more intense. Even when her she began orgasming again, all her muscles tightening and her nerves exploding while she gushed into Santana, she never broke eye contact with Finn.

Santana's eyes were closed as she played with her breast with one hand and gripped Rachel's ass with the other as she bucked her hips to press perfectly against Rachel's nub. Once she could feel her hot wetness and quivering against her and the whines coming from Rachel's mouth, Santana couldn't hold back her own orgasm any longer and came with a violent choked yell. Her body arched and she continued rubbing her clit against any part of Rachel it could reach until she couldn't keep the tingles going any longer and collapsed back down on the bed still gently brushing herself against Rachel.

At the same time Santana started to moan, Finn stared into Rachel's eyes as he shot his hot cum right down Rachel's throat. She moaned as it hit and swallowed, milking Finn of everything he had until he couldn't take it anymore and had to pry Rachel off him. He dropped to his knees next to her and took her head in his hands, kissing her ferociously to let her know just how much he wanted her and loved what she did to him. He slid his hand down her body until it rested at her folds.

Though they had both come, neither Rachel nor Santana seemed ready to stop. They kept going now using Finn's hand to build up more friction as he grazed both their openings and clits with his fingers. It was only about a minute later when they were climaxing on top of each other once again.

This time Rachel climbed off Santana and pressed Finn down onto the bed to lie snuggled against him. She found Santana's hand and pulled her body flush against hers so she was sandwiched between the two. Rachel wasn't familiar with Santana's post multiple orgasms ritual but she and Finn would always cuddle and figured that maybe Santana wouldn't mind joining in. Though they didn't have an emotional tie the way her and Finn did, it was always nice to cuddle after something so intimate. When Santana didn't attempt to move away Rachel knew she had made the right call.

Finn cleared his throat. "That was…I can't even think of a word for it."

"Incredible, fantastic, superb, erotic, mind-blowing," Rachel offered as suggestions. "All of the above."

Santana grinned. "You were both better than I thought you'd be. I guess Sue is right about women who dress like librarians…"

They all started to laugh until Rachel leaned up to get a better look at both of them. "Do you two think you'll be ready for another go soon?"

Finn arched his eyebrow as he and Santana shared a glance. "You're ready again?"

"Actually, I kind of wanted to watch you together." Rachel blushed. Though at first it hurt learning the truth about Finn and Santana sleeping together, the more she thought about it the more she wanted to know exactly how it happened. Before now she never would have admitted it to anyone but she often found herself fantasizing about Finn's first time with Santana. Finn had most likely improved since then, but it would still be similar if they reenacted it now.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked skeptically. It had been a sore subject for them for so long…

"Positive. Considering all we've done so far, watching you fuck Santana isn't going to bother me. Fucking her myself didn't even bother me. I actually quite enjoyed it." She smiled down at the Latina who gave a slight head nod and a mini salute.

Hearing Rachel say 'fuck' turned Finn's switch on again and he was already getting a boner once more. "Where are the condoms?"

Rachel giggled as Finn rolled away to find the box he knew Rachel kept for emergencies. She sat up on her knees as did Santana and they watched as Finn found the condoms and palmed himself to get hard enough to put one on.

"Who's going to top?" Santana asked looking at Finn. He shrugged.

"I want Santana on top. It'll be easier to watch then," Rachel supplied practically salivating at the thought.

Finn laid out on the bed letting Santana get on top of him. "We don't have to kiss, do we?" Santana asked dryly, hoping the answer was no. She had no problem fucking Finn; she just didn't want to kiss him.

"I'm not kissing you. I only kiss Rachel." Rachel grinned at Finn's words.

"Oh how sweet. You'll fuck other girls but only kiss one," she mocked.

Finn narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm only fucking you because Rachel wants me to. Now stop stalling!"

Santana mumbled some incoherent Spanish to herself as she aligned her opening with Finn's cock. "You better last longer than last time."

"Shuddup," he muttered as he forced Santana down onto him. She groaned as he entered her and started thrusting up into her slowly at first then faster picking up a steady rhythm. Rachel watched wide-eyed as Finn fucked Santana. The throbbing below returned and Rachel moved her hand between her legs to stroke her slick heat and caress her clit. She licked her lips and breathed heavily as she touched herself.

Santana's breasts heaved as she panted in pleasure from way Finn was taking her. It was a marked improvement and she really had to hand it to him. He was giving Puck a run for his money even.

Just as the three of them were really getting into it, a slamming door broke through the whines and pants. All three heads whipped toward the locked bedroom door with wide eyes. All movement ceased as they listened.

"Rachel!" the deep voice of Leroy Berry called out, muffled by the distance and door.

"Shit!" Rachel whisper screeched as she leaped off the bed and frantically began sorting through the clothes strewn about the room. Her father was home and not the more understanding of the two.

Finn threw Santana off him and hastily removed the condom, his boner now completely flaccid. Thoughts of potential death by strangulation had that effect.

"Rachel," Leroy called out again, his voice much closer now. The three teenagers scrambled to find all their clothes and put them on the right way. They had seconds to make it look like they hadn't just spent the afternoon fucking each other's brains out and it was proving difficult.

There was a knock on the door and the knob started to move but luckily Rachel had remembered to lock it. The knob just shook as her father attempted to get into the room. "Rachel? Why is the door locked? What are you doing in there?" He paused momentarily before his voice got angry. "I swear Rachel Barbra Berry if you are in there alone with Finn I will kick his ass and ground yours!"

Rachel ignored her father as she swiped a brush through her hair and tossed Santana her boots. Finn pulled his jeans up and ran his fingers through his hair to make it look normal. Once they all agreed they looked as non-fucked as they possibly could under the circumstances, Rachel opened the door.

She smiled brightly at her father and went into actress mode. "Hi Dad! I'm sorry; I didn't realize I locked my door. What are you doing home so early? I thought you and Daddy would be out late?" She looked completely innocent as she spoke to her father who stepped into her room and looked around.

"Why's your bed a mess?" he asked pointing to the disaster area that was Rachel's bed.

"Santana and I were cold so we crawled under the covers. She and Finn came over to work on running lines for the musical." Finn and Santana smiled awkwardly at Leroy as they nodded in agreement.

Leroy narrowed his eyes at them but seemed to drop it. Clearly Rachel and Finn couldn't have gotten up to anything if there were another person around.

"I just came home because I forgot the tickets for the show at the theatre tonight and I thought I'd make sure you were alright here by yourself. I guess I'll go now." Leroy hugged Rachel and turned to exit her room but turned back quickly to look at Rachel's guest. "Finn, Santana, you should probably go home too. I'm sure you have homework and dinner to get to." Something about the atmosphere in the room was making Leroy not want to leave until he knew Santana and Finn were home.

Finn and Santana nodded. "Yes sir," they mumbled together. Santana walked over to Rachel.

"Thanks for having me over. See you tomorrow." She gave her arm a small squeeze then turned to exit, smiling at Leroy as she walked out the door and downstairs.

Finn grabbed his phone and keys from Rachel's desk and walked over to her. He glanced nervously at Leroy before leaning down to hug Rachel and give her a chaste kiss on the lips. He shot her a lop-sided grin. "I love you Rachel. I'll call you later."

"I love you too. Thanks for coming over." She hugged him once more then let him walk out of her door. Her father told her to do her homework and that they'd be back around nine that night before hugging her once more then leaving her alone in her room.

All night all Rachel could think about was how awesome her afternoon had been.

The next day at school things went back to normal as if nothing at all out of the ordinary had happened the night before. Santana and Rachel ignored each other; Finn and Rachel were the happy couple and Santana still called Finn Man-Boobs when she walked past him in the hall. It was only after last period when Finn and Rachel walked up to Santana at her locker hand in hand that something appeared different about the three.

"So, we talked about it last night and Finn has off from work on Friday and my dads are going to Cleveland for the weekend. We were wondering if maybe you would want to come over and spend the night," Rachel announced as if it were no big deal.

Santana turned to face them head on, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at them.

"You expect just because I had a threesome with you once I'd want to do it again?"

Finn's eyebrows scrunched together and Rachel looked offended. "I thought we had a pretty good time," she replied meekly. "If you don't want to it's okay, I mean you don-"

"I'll be there at four after cheerleading with some of my toys. And we can order from Breadstix. They deliver." She smiled and winked at the pair then closed her locker and turned away from them. "Oh and Rachel, Victoria's Secret is having a sale this week," she called back turning her head in their direction slightly. "Bye!" Santana waved over her shoulder at Finn and Rachel who were smiling broadly at each other.

Friday was going to be _so_ much fun.

* * *

><p>And now we all need to wash our brains.<p> 


End file.
